


Kids are gonna do what they want

by trilliastra



Series: kid fics! all the kid fics!! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Scott and Allison have a kid, teacher!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mr. Hale!” She screams, squirming in Stiles' arms and pointing to a guy dressed as huntsman.</p><p>And what a huntsman, Stiles thinks as said guy turns, confused at first, but then proceeds to grin at Megan.<br/>“Mr. Hale, Mr. Hale! This is Uncle Stiles.” Megan introduces while Stiles tries not to drool.</p><p>--<br/>In which Stiles' goddaughter tries to set him up with her kindergarten teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids are gonna do what they want

“Uncle Stiles, I want to show you Mr. Hale!” Megan squeaks excited, using her grip on Stiles' hand to pull him towards the backstage.

“Okay.” He laughs and looks at Allison for confirmation. When she nods amused, Stiles turns to lift Megan off the floor, making her giggle and give him a wet kiss on the cheek.

This little girl is the most perfect person in the world and Stiles can't even believe Scott helped make her. 

“That way, that way!” She points to a door where other kids and their parents are walking through. “Did you know Mr. Hale let me help paint the tree?”

“Yeah?” Since the beginning of the school year Megan never stopped talking about Mr. Hale, her new teacher, and Allison found it incredibly funny while Scott couldn't be more annoyed with the competition towards his daughter's attention.

Stiles has to agree with Allison here. It _is funny._

“Yeah! I wanted to help with the sun too but I had to re – rehar –” 

“Rehearse?” He offers and she beams at him before kissing his cheek again.

“Yes! Because my part was very important! Did you like me as the fairy?”

“Of course I did! You are the prettiest fairy I've ever seen!” It's the strangest thing ever, to be so in love with a little girl that it's not even his daughter. But Megan seems to do that with everybody – from the nurses when she was born to her godfather and – according to Allison – Mr. Hale as well.

“Thank you.” Megan thanks politely, petting his hair like she always does with her dog. “Mr. Hale!” She screams, squirming in Stiles' arms and pointing to a guy dressed as huntsman.

 _And what a huntsman,_ Stiles thinks as said guy turns, confused at first, but then proceeds to _grin_ at Megan.

“Mr. Hale, Mr. Hale! This is Uncle Stiles.” Megan introduces and Stiles tries not to drool as Mr. Hale gets closer. “He's going to be a teacher too!”

“Yeah?” Mr. Hale asks, tugging playfully at one of Megan's pigtails and smiling at Stiles.

No wonder Megan is so in love with him – that smile could do things to anyone.

It's certainly doing things to Stiles.

“Nice to meet you.” Mr. Hale says and it takes a while for Stiles to understand that he's talking to him.

“Nice –” He coughs awkwardly while Megan giggles. “nice to meet you too. Megan talks a lot about you.”

“I talk a lot about you too, Uncle Stiles!” She asserts and Stiles feels his heart clench in affection.

“I know you do.” It's Stiles turn to laugh, delighted with how much Megan seems to like him, and starts to pepper her face with little kisses. When he turns to look at Mr. Hale again, Stiles is surprised to find himself being watched, but Mr. Hale quickly shifts his attention back to Megan – the tip of his ears turning pink in an adorable way.

“Did Uncle Stiles watch your play?” Mr. Hale asks and Megan nods eagerly.

“She was the best fairy! And the scenery was really pretty!” Stiles praises making Mr. Hale smile again and then, because Megan is looking at him expectantly he adds “But I liked the tree the most!”

“Me too.” Mr. Hale agrees and although Stiles never believed in love at first sight – god, he really wants to take Mr. Hale home and never let him go. “Megan is an artist!”

“Am not.” She smiles shyly, but clearly happy with the compliments. “Uncle Stiles is an artist! He can paint pretty trees too, Mr. Hale.” That takes Stiles by surprise because the last time he tried to paint something with Megan it ended up the opposite of pretty.

It was actually an abomination.

“And he's good at telling stories.” Megan continues, ignoring or probably not even noticing the way Mr. Hale arches one eyebrow in confusion. “Uncle Stiles bakes the best cookies too.” She says and then stop and freezes, looking around before whispering “But don't tell mom.”

“We won't.” Mr. Hale promises, crossing his heart and Stiles shivers at the word 'we'. 

Stiles would like to do many things with Mr. Hale. Many, many things that involve 'we'.

“We should go, sweetie.” Stiles decides to say, before it's too late and he clings to Mr. Hale like Megan is clinging to Stiles' shirt. “We really should go.” He repeats even if he wants to do the opposite of that and stay in Mr. Hale's company forever. Admiring his eyes, and his smile, and his ass.

If he doesn't have a nice ass Stiles will be so disappointed.

“Your mom and dad are waiting for dinner.” Stiles remembers, trying to shake away his thoughts of Mr. Hale naked.

“But you and Mr. Hale didn't talk yet.” Megan protests sadly and Mr. Hale's eyes widen comically.

Stiles is pretty sure his expression isn't different.

“What is this about, Megan?” Mr. Hale asks, running a hand through Megan's hair and Stiles sighs, grateful. He's not equipped to deal with Megan when she's sad – mostly because if she cries, he cries.

And that's not pretty. He doesn't want to do that in front of Mr. Hale.

“I want you to be friends.” She sniffs and Stiles tightens his arms around her, brushing his cheek against her hair while she clings to his shirt and buries her little face on his neck – probably to hide her embarrassment. “Like Aunt Lydia and Uncle Jackson.” She mumbles.

 _Oh,_ Stiles thinks. _That explains a lot._

“Sweetie, you can't force people to be friends like Aunt Lydia and Uncle Jackson.”

“But mom said they are friends because they like the same things. You and Mr. Hale like the same things too.”

“People are friends for different reasons, Megan.” Mr. Hale says and his voice is so soft it makes Stiles' insides melt. “But I appreciate that you like me so much, you want me to be friends with someone you love.”

That answer seems to calm Megan and she nods weakly against Stiles' neck.

“Hey, what's taking you so long?” Scott's voice comes from behind them and when he notices Megan jumping from Stiles' arms and running towards him, he looks at Mr. Hale concerned. “What happened?” He asks, holding Megan tight against his chest and dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

“A misunderstanding.” Stiles answers. “It's okay, she's only embarrassed.”

“Is is true?” He asks Megan and she nods, saying something against Scott's chest – too low for Stiles to hear, but it seems to calm Scott. “It's okay, honey. But you need to apologize, right?” Megan nods again and turns to look at Stiles and Mr. Hale. The look on her face is so sad it makes Stiles wants to hold her again.

“I'm sorry.” She whispers and when Stiles smiles, her expression shifts – like she just realized Stiles still likes her.

Which is totally ridiculous, Stiles would never not like her.

“It's fine.” Mr. Hale says from behind Stiles. “It was nothing. I'll see you Monday, Megan. Have a nice dinner.”

“Okay!” Megan waves and Scott smiles apologetically before arching an eyebrow when he notices Stiles doesn't move to follow them, only leaving when Stiles gives him a little nod.

“So –” Stiles turns to Mr. Hale, awkwardly. He runs a hand through his hair like he always does when he's nervous and tries to find the right words – if there are right words for a situation like this. “sorry about that. Again.”

“It's okay.” Mr. Hale smiles. “It happens.” He shrugs and then adds “She's really smart.”

“Yeah, she is.” Stiles beams because well, her little plan was really clever. Lydia is going to be ecstatic when he tells her all about this later – and she will also try to take all the credits for spoiling their goddaughter. “And she really likes you, so –”

“We could try.” Mr. Hale cuts and Stiles looks up confused. “Be friends like Lydia and Jackson.”

“Hm – Lydia and Jackson are engaged.” Stiles informs because he's not sure Mr. Hale understands the dimension of Megan's plan.

“I know.” He smiles. “Megan told me last week.”

“Oh.” Stiles blinks and then smiles too. “Okay. Yeah. Let's try.”

–

When Megan sees Stiles and Mr. Hale – whose name is actually Derek – holding hands, she claps her hands delighted and runs to give Lydia a high five.

_Best goddaughter ever._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing anymore, I wanted a cute and short drabble but it somehow turned into 1400 words.  
> What can I say. I was bored?
> 
> Hope you like it! Comments are always welcome!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) if you want to talk!


End file.
